Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence garments, swim pants, fitted briefs and the like conventionally include a liquid permeable body-facing liner, a liquid impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent core. The absorbent core is typically located in between the outer cover and the liner for taking in and retaining liquids (e.g., urine) exuded by the wearer.
In some of these absorbent articles, the articles contain various elastic materials to permit some expansion of the article when necessary and/or to provide a better fit on the wearer. For example, some absorbent articles have been made in the past that include leg elastics for providing a secure fit around the legs of a user. Absorbent articles have also been made containing waist elastic members that allow the waist of the article to expand and contract. Elastic members surrounding the waist of a wearer not only provide the article with some form-fitting properties but also allow the article to accommodate a range of sizes.
Producing an absorbent article that possesses a wide range of fit may provide various benefits not only to the manufacturer of the article but also to the consumer. For instance, consumers commonly buy disposable absorbent articles that are not technically the correct size for the wearer. For example, consumers may attempt to save money by buying a smaller sized product or, instead, may purchase a larger sized product in order to have extra absorbency. In other cases, a parent may not know the exact weight of their child and purchase the wrong size.
Although some products made in the past may accommodate some variety in sizes, a need remains for an absorbent product that can not only accommodate a range of sizes but also exhibits improved fit properties over the entire range. In particular, a need exists for an absorbent article that can not only accommodate a wide range of sizes but also does not droop or sag in the crotch area after being wetted.